1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for feeding animals preset portions of food at preset times.
2. Prior Art
Devices for delivering feed material to animals, particularly devices for delivering dry feed in granular or pelletized form, have found myriad uses. These devices deliver feed to such animals as fish, dogs, horses and so on. Such devices have proven especially adaptable to fish hatcheries, breeding ranches and farms. They also function well in kennels, other animal shelters and pet shops, as well as the home.
Prior art devices for delivering predetermined amounts of feed at regular intervals possessed numerous disadvantages. Generally they have been expensive to manufacture and have been difficult to maintain. This has been particularly due to the fact that they have comprised a plethora of moving parts, usually inaccessible, which were difficult to clean and susceptible to mechanical failure. Prior art devices have employed such means for delivering feed as centrifugal force, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,745 and 3,920,224 issued to Arthur L. Fassauer; track-mounted compartments, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,459 issued to Gloyd W. Green; and mechanical sweepers, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,404 issued to Max D. North. Prior art devices have also been difficult to adapt to both domestic and to large scale uses, usually being intended for one type of use or another, but not more than one. Other examples of prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,172 issued to Huston D. Crippen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,530 issued to Weston L. Blair.